Thin film solar panels are used outdoors and exposed to wind, rain, snow, and sunlight. Various attempts have been made to protect solar panels for their outdoor application. One of the most common methods is to use a lamination method to laminate the solar cell to a polymer sheet or glass substrate through an adhesive. Ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) and other low MVTR polymer and silane modified polymers are used as the adhesive. However, such methods have high production cost and as well a discontinuous process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,877 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,735 describe ultraviolet light curable paint compositions and method of applying such compositions.